no importan las diferencias
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: este fic es basado de un dibujo de gaahina lovers aranzita y los personjes no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto espero que les guste
1. favor por favor

NO IMPORTAN LAS DIFERENCIAS

Cap 1.

El mejor asesino de Suna sabakuo Gaara se había desviado de su camino por una razón y esa razón estaba, en esa lujosa carroza que tenia en frente, pero el ser que lo había dejado sin sueño todas las noches, que lo había hecho sentir humano amado se encontraba en el interior de esa carroza.

Era Hinata Hyuuga la princesa de Konoha, ella era una joven muy hermosa y también era muy bondadosa, con todos sus súbitos ella tenía, la misma edad que el 17 años tenía el cabello largo y azulado su hermosa y blanca piel tan blanca como sus ojos contrastaba con los hermosos kimonos que siempre vestía,

Y su rostro era precioso tanto que, cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Gaara antes ni sabia de la existencia de ese ángel tan magnifico,

No hasta que ese ángel salvo su vida.

FLASH BACK

El había estado perdido en el desierto de su país se le habían agotado sus provisiones no tenia nada, y estaba apunto de morir en ese ardiente sol, hasta que vio que un carruaje se detuvo, de hay salio una bella joven con la que quedo maravillado ante tal hermosura, la joven lo examino y pidió que le dieran agua luego pido que lo, subieran a su carruaje, después despertó aturdido sin recordar muy bien las cosas, estaba en una posada.

tienes suerte la princesa pago tu cuenta

¿entonces no fue un sueño?

No amigo ella es real

¿donde puedo encontrarla?

En konoha , pero dudo que puedas hablarle siquiera nunca sale sin escoltars

No me importa iré a konoha debo recompensarle lo que hizo por mi aunque me cuesta la vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El luego de varios días de viaje logro llegar a konoha continuo haciendo, unos trabajos que le pidieron algunos contactos que tenia hay, pero nunca se olvidaba de buscarla a viento y marea al menos, para verla salir y entrar de su palacio todos los días, aunque tal vez para el ese sería su día de suerte.

El carruaje seguía su marcha habitual hasta que 2 hombres corpulentos se pusieron en frente de este, el cochero tubo que detenerse los hombres, hirieron a los guardias y tomaron cautiva a la pobre chica, la ataron de pies y manos y le vendaron los ojos.

Gaara que estaba cerca los siguió en silencio sin que ellos los notaran para saber sus intensiones, la llevaron a una cabaña abanada y la ataron a una silla.

-valla si que es preciosa- dijo uno de los bandidos

no en balde la llaman la flor mas preciada del país

¡ por favor se los suplico déjenme ir ¡ gritaba desconsolada Hinata

¡CALLENLA ¡ ordeno el líder de los bandidos

Bien así lo haremos Rem – dijo el bandido alto y en el acto amordazo a Hinata

Bien pueden quitarle la venda - le quitaron la venda a Hinata y sus hermosos ojos quedaron a la vista

Valla, valla, valla. La princesa Hinata Hyuuga capturada tan fácilmente por unos bandidos que ironía

Oye Rem ¿podemos divertirnos con ella hasta que llegue el jefe?

¡NO IDIOTAS¡ el jefe la quiere intacta si la tocamos no valdrá nada para el y nos cortaran la cabeza a todos

Entiendo y ¿cuando llegara el jefe?

Dentro de poco, a y princesa al jefe le gustara tenerte como su esposa, es un hombre que la ama con locura

Mientras tanto en un castillo no muy lejos de hay

señor los bandidos ya ejecutaron el secuestro

esplendido- dijo una sombra sentada en un mullido sillón

señor estaremos en problemas si el rey llegara a enterarse

no se enterara Yugo, bien tengo que ponerme presentable para ver a mi futura nueva esposa- dijo y se dirigió a su habitación

Mientras tanto en la cabaña abandonada

bien princesa parece que el jefe no va a venir bien chicos hagan lo que quieran- dijo de espaldas

genial al fin podremos divertirnos

Hinata comenzó a llorar desconsolada y cerro sus ojos esperando el tormento que se avecinaba, hasta que de repente,

Se escucharon los sonidos de unas espadas y cuerpos cayendo al piso Hinata no quería abrir sus ojos por temor a que fuera un bandido mas cruel, pero los abrió al sentir que la desataban, vio que era un joven que llevaba puesto un sombrero y tenia una mascara en su rostro.

se encuentra bien princesa- dijo mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de la boca

s-si gracias- dijo sonrojada por el gesto

bien me alegro la llevare devuelta al palacio

espera antes dime cual es tu nombre

me llamo gaara dijo caminando

Hinata lo alcanzo y continúo

disculpa gaara-san ¿como sabias que los bandidos me

Secuestraron?

por que pasaba por hay cuando ellos llegaron yo reconocí su rostro y supe que tenia que ayudarla Hinata-sama

gracias dijo toda roja

usted es hermosa cuando se sonroja – dijo algo divertido el muchacho

g-gracias gaara-san dijo mas roja

llegaron al palacio y gaara estuvo apunto de retirarse

Espera Gaara-san

que ocurre Hinata-sama?

Bien me gustaría ver su rostro

¿Qué? Pregunto algo nervioso

Si me gustaría ver el rostro del hombre que salvo mi vida

Bueno si usted lo desea- dijo quitandose el sombrero y la mascara

Cielos- dijo hinata al ver el hermoso rostro del joven que en sierta forma le pareció muy familiar.

El era pelirrojo tenia la nariz respingada y pequeña , sus ojos eran aguamarina y su piel era pálida.

-bueno tengo que irme - dijo y de repente desapareció hinata quedo desconcertada y solo pudo decir una cosa antes de entrar al palacio

es el chico del desierto

CONTINUARA


	2. la invitacion del rey Hiashi

Cap2: La invitación del rey Hiashi

Hinata estuvo muy pensativa desde que aquel joven la salvo

Nunca se imagino que, aquel chico moribundo que ayo en el desierto, pudiera ser capaz de salvarla, recordó el día en que ella salvo su vida.

FLASH BACK

Hinata había ido a Suna a ver como, le iva a su padre con el acuerdo de paz, le dijo a ella, y a su primo Neji que regresaran primero a Konoha los 2 entraron, al carruaje y en el camino encontraron, a un muchacho tirado en la arena, Hinata bajo de el carruaje seguida de Neji, ella se acerco al joven, y lo examino con cuidado.

necesita ayuda pronto Neji-san, dile a los guardias que traigan agua

pero Hinata-san no sabemos si el es de confianza

no importa, que clase de persona sea tenemos que ayudarlo, si no lo hacemos que clase de monarca seria, si dejo morir a la gente así.

Bien como tú digas Hinata-san ¡pronto traigan agua!

Gracias Neji-san

De nada Hinata-san

Luego de darle agua lo subieron al carruaje, hasta que llegaron a una posada.

si- dijo es posadero

disculpe podría hospedar a este chico aquí estaba apunto de morir de sed por favor, atiéndalo bien, aquí esta la paga para que se quede aquí hasta que mejore.

Gracias señorita dígame ¿a que cuenta dejo dicha paga?

A la cuenta de la princesa de Konoha

Y dicho esto ella se retira

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella decidió contarle todo a su padre

-bien si el salvo tu vida hija, lo mejor será que lo invitemos a pasar una noche aquí.

espero que acepte

hija claro que aceptara si acepto, salvarte a cambio de nada como no aceptara una invitación mía, enviare un mensajero para que busque a Gaara-san y se la entregue

siguieres voy con el padre

Hinata eso seria muy peligroso para ti no recuerdas que te acaban de secuestrar

Si se que Gaara-san esta hay no tendre miedo de nada padre

Bien pero tu primo ira con ustedes por si acaso

Bien

Mientras tanto en un barrio clase media del pueblo Gaara caminaba como si nada por la calle hasta que.

¡GAARA-SAN!

Grito una emocionada Hinata mientras lo abrazaba animosamente de el cuello

- H-Hinata-sama no puedo respirar- decía Gaara intentando safarse del agarre

gomen nasai Gaara-san- dijo Hinata roja de vergüenza por lo que, acababa de hacer.

que se le ofrece Hinata-sama- dijo Gaara impresionado por el inesperado gesto de la Hyuuga.

Bien mi padre quiere invitarte a que pases una noche , con nosotros en el palacio, para agradecerte que me salvaras la vida, toma.- dijo entregándole un papel

Y ¿esto que es?

Es un permiso especial, con el podrás tener acceso, al palacio cada vez que quieras.

Y bien- dijo un entrometido Neji – quiere ir si o no

Por Hinata-sama iría hasta el mismo infierno, por supuesto que iré.

¿enserio Gaara-san?

Enserio Hinata-sama- dijo feliz por la sonrisa que le daba Hinata

Bien suficiente para mi- dijo Neji abriendo el carruaje – suba usted ira con nosotros

Gracias Neji-san vamos Gaara-san no hay problema

Decía una complacida Hinata mientras tomaba del brazo a Gaara con ternura quien se sintió algo nervioso por la cercanía pero aun así la llevo hasta el carruaje donde ambos subieron.

Mientras tanto en un palacio no muy lejano al pueblo

-Sasuke-sama señor los bandidos fueron derrotados y Hinata-sama esta libre

¡SON UNOS INEPTOS!-

Grito furioso un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su nombre era sasuke uchiha de la adinerada familia uchiha, bueno en todos los deportes de combate que el dinero pudiera pagar, el era el hermano menor del marque, Itachi mejor amigo del rey Hiashi el conoció a Hinata desde niña el y ella eran los mejores amigos hasta que, con el paso del tiempo se enoamoro compulsivamente de Hinata, tanto que no toleraba que nadie la tuviera y esa era su, gran obsesión.

que tan difícil era retener a mi Hinata-san hasta que yo viniera a fingir, que la rescataba y que Hiashi-sama mediera su mano- dijo enojado

según Rem no fue su culpa un, joven enmascarado los mato a todos sus bandidos, y fue tan rápido que no pudieron defenderse.

Bien ya veremos quien es ese idiota, y cuando lo tenga en mis manos, lo aplastare como el gusano que es por interferir entre, Hinata-san y yo ja ja ja ja.

Reía triunfante el uchiha.

Mientras tanto camino al palacio de Hiashi

-te va encantar el palacio Gaara-san será genial poder ver la cara de, felicidad de mi padre al ver a mi apuesto salvador. Dijo embelezada Hinata.

dígame Gaara-san ¿Cómo venció a los bandidos? Pregunto Neji

bien Neji-san lo que hice fue usar algunas técnicas rápidas que me enseñaron en mi país, para poder acabar con un oponente débil fácil y rápido- dijo orgulloso

bien es en verdad impresionante Gaara-san ¿Quién fue su maestro?

Un hombre llamado Baki el me enseño todo lo que se

Bien usted parece ser buen candidato para el torneo

¿torneo? ¿Qué torneo?- pregunto Gaara

Vera mi tío organizara un torneo para ver quien puede ser el próximo rey de Konoha y el futuro esposo de Hinata-san

¿Por qué haría eso?

Es una antigua tradición que se emplea cada 500 años y este año es el numero 500 desde que el ultimo torneo inicio

No te preocupes Gaara-san yo se que tu ganaras preferiría ser esposa tuya que de algún, bruto sin modales.

¿De verdad Hinata-sama?

S-si dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían con un adorable rubor

Bien ya llegamos- dijo complacido Neji al ver el umbral de la entrada del palacio

…………………………………………………………………..

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Hiashi odiara a Gaara? ¿Sasuke tendrá otro plan siniestro? O las ¿cosas se pondrán exageradamente cariñosas con Hinata y Gaara en el palacio?**

**No se pierdan el cap 3 amémonos ahora o nunca **


	3. SECRETOS, PLANES Y ALIANZA

CAPITULO 4: SECRETOS, PLANES Y ALIANZA

Al llegar al palacio, Hinata,Neji y Gaara se aproximaron a la puerta de entrada luego.

bien Gaara-san antes de hablar con mi tío creo **, **que lo mejor es que , vistas algo mas apropiado

no quiero se una molestia Neji-sama

no lo será te prestare uno de mis trajes, bueno Hinata-san tendrás que disculparnos un momento

no hay problema Neji-onisan, yo estare con Ten Ten-san

bien

Luego de eso Neji llevo a Gaara al cuarto de huéspedes y le entrego un traje, bastante elegante, luego de unos minutos Gaara termino de, vestirse y los 2 fueron directo al comendor.

Neji amor ¿por que tardaste tanto?- dijo Ten ten mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su esposo

Gaara-san tardo un poco en vestirse lamento tanto haberte hecho esperar- dijo cariñoso el Hyuuga

Minutos después llego Hiashi a sentarse en la silla principal

veo que no me equivoque si acepto la invitación Gaara-san – dijo complacido

si no tuve otra opción, Hinata-sama me convenció, pero aun así seria una descortesía no aceptarla Hiashi-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia

bien me complace mucho eso Gaara-san-dijo feliz Hiashi

y dígame Gaara-san ¿por que razón vino a konoha?- pregunto neji

vera Neji-sama vine aquí por que quería recompensarle a su prima lo que hizo por mi

eso me parece bien- dijo Neji complacido por la respuesta

bien yo tengo que retirarme buenas noches- dijo Hinata algo cansada

yo también con su permiso Hiashi-sama- dijo Ten ten levantándose

luego de eso las 2 jovenes se retiraron a sus alcobas

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO CASTILLO**

-Sasuke-sama ya soborne al ultimo competidor el torneo esta casi ganado para usted

¿que quieres decir con casi?

vera señor Hiashi-sama acaba de inscribir a un competidor de ultimo minuto

no importa seguro es un debilucho, podre ganarle luego de eso seré rey, y podre estar el resto de mi vida al lado de mi preciosa Hinata-san.

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de Hiashi**

bien Gaara-san tengo 2 preguntas para usted y espero que sea sincero- dijo serio Hiashi

bien- dijo Gaara tambien serio

¿de donde es?

De Suna

¿Quién es su padre?

¿Por qué e pregunta eso?

Vera Gaara-san yo se algo de usted que seguro no le dijo a mi hija

¿Qué cosa?

Usted es el hijo del emperador de Suna ¿no es así?

¿pero como lo supo?

Antes de volver a Konoha , Dono me hablaba de su hijo menor que escapo, aparte el palacio de tu padre tenia muchos retratos tuyos y de tus hermanos

Bien ahora entiendo ¿pero que quiere de mi Hiashi-sama?

Bien solo quiero una cosa

¿Cuál?

Bien quiero que usted averigüe, quien estaba detrás del secuestro de mi hija y de un supuesto complot secreto para asesinarme

Por eso me inscribió en el torneo

¿Quién te dijo eso?

Yo- dijo Neji cansado de estar callado

Bueno aun si ese es el caso, me encantaría que usted participara, así no solo lograra ayudarme con mi problema, sino que también tendrás la oportunidad de tener a mi hija como esposa

Bien acepto Hiashi-sama

Bien me alegro- dijo Hiahi cerrando el trato

Al terminar la cena Gaara se dirigió al balcón de la ventana de el cuarto que le asignaron y suspiro.

"Hinata, eres lo mas importante para mi are lo que este en mis manos para que todo resulte, como espero y tu y yo podríamos estar juntos".

Mientras se dirigía a su cama y dormía placidamente

continuara


	4. laconfecion de hinata

**CAPITULO 4: ****LA CONFECION DE HINATA**

Gaara seguía durmiendo en, su cama donde estaba experimentando un sueño maravilloso que jamás, había tenido

**SUEÑO DE GAARA**

Gaara estaba tanto aturdido, como desorientado sin saber se encontraba en el trono del, inmenso palacio de su padre, estuvo apunto de colapsar hasta que una dulce y conocida voz llamo su atención.

¿Qué te sucede amor?-

Pregunto la hermosa voz a su lado, volteo pera ver a la persona, y observo con alegría el bello y perfecto rostro de Hinata, que le dedicaba con, tierna y dulce mirada.

no pasa nada pero ¿Por qué me llamas así?

¿acaso no le puedo llamar así a mi esposo?- luego de decir eso beso con amor sus labios

¿estamos casados?- pregunto incrédulo

Si tenemos 1 año de casados y 2 pequeños

¿2 niños?

No exactamente, son un varón y una niña ¿quieres verlos?- dijo feliz aunque un poco sarcástica, su esposa

Bien no hay problema- dijo el joven algo extrañado

Bien sígueme-

dijo Hinata levantándose del trono y caminado hacia el pasillo, seguida de Gaara caminaron por 3 corredores y 4 pasillos hasta llegar, a una puerta Hinata la abrió y en ella habían 1 gran cuna y un monto de juguetes afelpados, ambos se acercaron silenciosos a la cuna y observaron a los pequeños que, dormían tranquilos.

el es Kyo y ella es Kami- dijo Hinata en un susurro para no despertarlos

Gaara observo detenidamente cada rasgo de los bebes, el niño era muy parecido a el, prácticamente se podría decir que era una copia suya, pero pequeño y mucho mas tierno he inocente que el y en sus pequeñas y blancas manos tenia un pequeño peluche.

La pequeña era un poco más parecida a su bella esposa solo que más, pequeña y su cabello azulado era mucho más corto, que el de su madre, pero no por eso dejaba de ser tan tierna y adorable como ella.

-¿no son hermosos?

si se parecen a nosotros

bien mejor será que los dejemos dormir un poco mas- dijo Hinata, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de su esposo

no puedo creerlo, ¿pero como fue, que me hice rey?, ¿y por que estamos casados? Y…- Hinata puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo.

Eso no importa ahora- dijo algo triste- lo que importa es que al fin estamos juntos.

Bien si no quieres hablar de eso no hay inconveniente- dijo algo preocupado por la acción anterior.

No te preocupes es ven- dijo sonriente mientras se dirigían a otra, habitación

¿A donde vamos? – pregunto nervioso

Ya lo veras querido- dijo picaramente la Joven acelerando el paso.

Y llegaron a lo que parecía la habitación de los dos era una alcoba enorme, rodeada que adornos dorados una gran cama parados, con numeroso cojines, era simplemente una belleza

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

ya lo veras-

Dijo ella cerrando la puerta y quitándose la manta que la estaba cubriendo, revelando la reveladora y ropa que traía era, compuesta de un pequeño TOP de color celeste que mostraba sus enormes senos, y una falda larga algo transparente que mostraba sus piernas.

Sin entender por que estaba sobre ella, con las piernas flexionadas y Hinata sobre, ellas mientras la sujetaba por las caderas, en parte ella estaba tumbada en la cama también con sus piernas flexionadas, y los brazos apoyados detrás de los hombros, gimiendo descontroladas mientras, Gaara la penetraba de forma bestial.

si amor eso ahh sigue

te amo Hinata t-te adoro e-eres tan exquisita me enloqueces

yo tambien te amo por favor ¡despierta!

¿Qué?

¡despierta!

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE GAARA

Gaara sentía que lo movían eufóricamente, abrió sus ojos y encontró a Hinata, en camisón, se miraba algo preocupada.

Gaara-kun buenos dias

buenos días Hinata-sama

nada de sama Gaara-kun, papa me dijo que desde hoy eres considerado un igual, y si llegaras a ganar el torneo no habría problema si me casara contigo, ¿no te parece genial?

"si claro solo por que lo ayudare en sus fines, egoístas y por

Ser un príncipe, solo por eso no hay problema, pero si no

Supiera quien soy, hay si habría problema" pensó disgustado el joven

Gaara puedo ver el pequeño y ajustado camisón la figura de Hinata, era mucho más deseable que la del sueño, por lo menos era real. Hinata lo noto muy concentrado en ella así que decidió seguir con la conversación.

Dime Gaara-kun de que hablaron Neji y tu con mi padre

-nada serio solo de algunos asuntos relacionados con los hombres que te secuestraron

bien, pero ¿no hablaron de otro asunto?

no, claro que no

bien, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Me estaría encantado-

Dijo seductor mientras se levantaba de la cama, para quedar frente a ella y tomar su delicada mano, y besarla con suavidad

g-gracias- respondió enrojecida por el inesperado gesto del chico

Mientras tanto en el castillos Uchiha

-Sasuke-sama

si Yugo

si vera su hermano itachi y su esposa ya esta aquí los hago pasar

si, que se den el gusto- dijo enojado

esta bien

pase Itachi-sama Sakura-sama

hermanito cuanto tiempo- dijo feliz un hombre alto de cabello negro

hola hermano, como estuvo su luna de miel

fue fantástico Sasuke-san- contesto una joven de su misma edad con cabellos rosa y ojos verdes

increíble que te casaras con alguien que es mas joven que tu

sasukito para el amor no hay edad, además Sakura y yo esperamos pronto tener un hijo

Itachi pensé que no hablaríamos de nuestros planes aun- dijo algo avergonzada

Perdona cielo es que me entusiasma la idea de, verte can el vientre abultado, cargando a mi heredero.

O heredera- corrigió su esposa

Si perdona amor- contesto feliz el uchiha

A por cierto sasuke-san ¿ya te le declaraste a Hinata-san?

No aun no

Sakura no lo presiones sabes que mi hermanito es muy tímido

No es eso, es por el torneo de Hiashi-sama

Cierto Hiashi le ara caso a esa tonta tradición y pondra a su hija como un trofeo, a ya entiendo- dijo maliciosa

¿Qué?- respondió enojado

Paneas ganar el torneo para casarte con Hinata-san

Si ¿y?

Nada, nada ya nos vamos adios hermanito suerte

Adios sasuke-san

Luego de eso se oyó la puerta cerrarse

al fin- dijo tranquilo mientras se volvia a sentar en su silla

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PRADERA CERCA DEL PALACIO DE HIASHI

-Gaara-kun

-si

bien , sabes lamento compactarme tan infantil contigo es solo que

si- dijo un poco emocionado

es solo que me siento muy bien contigo es un sentimiento que creí no experimentar, al menos no tan rápido

¿a que te refieres?

Veras, Gaara-kun, tu me… gustas mucho

Enserio

Si es algo que no puedo explicar, se que es repentino pero es cierto aparte bueno, además hoy dijiste algo que reforzó la confianza de que tu me correspondes

¿Qué dije?

Te amo en tus sueños, dijiste mi nombre y te amo, al escuchar algo tan tierno supe que tu eres el indicado para ser mi esposo

Me alegro-dijo algo aliviado

Pero tengo algo que preguntarte

Dime- dijo mientras se sentaba en el mullido pasto

¿Qué soñabas-

V-veras- dijo algo nervioso

No importa me amas y eso el lo que importa ahora-dijo sentándose también

bueno al menos se que tu me quieres y que no soy solo un capricho para enojar a tu padre

al contrario le agradas mucho

¿de veras?-dijo con voz algo ronca y acercando su rostro al de ella

Si- dijo algo ruborizada acercándose también

¿si yo fuera un príncipe me amarías igual- dijo con su voz aun ronca con un tono seductor acercándose mas

No me importa eso te amo, las clases no me importan

Eso me parece bien

Dijo besándola y abriendo a la vez su boca mientras mientras la abrazaba ella hacia lo mismo pero en su ello, luego se separaron sintiendo un gran ardor.

continuara


	5. el noble de las 2 caras

**Bien tengo que hacer un aviso aranzi ya no escribira mas ella dejo fanfiction y ahora yo me encargare de recuperar sus historias y de seguirlas ella me dio la autorización asì que lo que voy a hacer no el un plagio repito tengo permiso no es un plagio las recresare una por una avisen al que no este informado. **

**CAPITULO 5: ****EL NOBLE DE LAS 2 CARAS**

Luego de un silencio, que fue un poco agradable los, 2 jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron al palacio al llegar, Gaara le dijo a Hinata que regresaría mas tarde, no respondió cuando Hinata le pregunta por que solo se marcho, pensativo, confundido y algo desorientado.

Se preguntaba mentalmente ¿por que había tenido un sueño erótico con ella? Y ¿Quién sería ese supuesto traidor que amenazaba la vida de Hiashi.

"me pregunto, ¿Cómo podré encontrar al traidor?, ¿Quién sería? Y ¿si quería matar a Hiashi por que secuestrar a Hinata?"

Lo ultimo lo pensó algo molesto sabía, que sentía algo por ella y no soportaba pensar que algún otro hombre, aparte de el quisiera, ser el esposo de Hinata por razones sentimentales

"aparte estoy seguro que dicho, hombre esta inscrito en ese dichoso torneo, seguro debe ser alguien de alto rango para, haber contratado a esos bandidos y además seguro ya, habrá sobornado a los demás contendientes ecepto a" hizo una pausa queriendo pensar como sacarle provecho a la ventaja que acaba de descubrir.

"creo que puedo sacar ventaja de esto" pensó complacido al saber como lograría resolver sus problemas y los de Hiashi en uno momento.

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de Sasuke**

"mañana empieza el torneo, ya he sobornado a la mayoría de competidores, pronto seré el rey de Konoha, y esposo de la mujer más bella del país**. **

Aparte si no funciona mi plan, tendré que ejecutar la fase 2 : ELIMINAR A HIASHI-SAMA " pensó de ultimo mientras contemplaba el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de Hiashi **

Hinata conversaba con Ten ten mientras Neji hablaba con su padre, ella estovo pensativa toda la mañana y la tarde con varias preguntas.

Como ¿Dónde estaría Gaara?, ¿Qué estaba soñando?, ¿Por qué se marcho sin decirle a sonde y iva? y por ultimo ¿Por qué la beso?. Eso último hizo que se sonrojara, cosa que su cuñada percibió.

-¿Hina que tienes?-pregunto revisando para ver si no tenia fiebre

-nada Ten, es solo que hoy…

No sabía que decirle el solo hecho de pensar que Gaara la beso en la pradera la hacía temblar de felicidad, pero también de vergüenza.

-vamos Hina no te preocupes

b-bien veras hay Gaara-san me beso esa mañana en la pradera

genial Hina, y ¿hubo mas?

N-no

¿enserio- pregunto algo maliciosa

Enserio ten-chan, no paso nada

Como digas- dijo resignada hasta que sonó la puerta

Veré quien es- dijo Neji levantando se su asiento

Hola Ten ten-san, Neji-san, Hiashi-sama y hola Hinata-san- dijo de ultimo el uchiha depositando un beso en la mano de la aludida

Hola Uchiha-san ¿que lo trae por aquí?-pregunto curioso Neji

Veras, Neji-san vine a decirles que yo participare en el torneo mañana

Itachi sabe de eso- pregunto Hiashi algo estrañado

Naturalmente, es mas apoya el hecho de que participe

Pero Sasuke-san esa competencia es peligrosa, me preocupa que algo llegara a pasarte- dijo Hinata algo preocupada

No te preocupes Hinata-san yo estaré bien, te garantizo que no me pasara nada

Bien

Así ya te enteraste que unos bandidos intentaron secuestrar a Hinata- informo serio Hiashi

Si lo escuche, tambien ciertos rumores de que alguien pretende asesinarlo

Si, así parece por el momento no, hay indicios de agentes sospechosos a ese caso pero, tengo a alguien que se esta encargando de eso en este momento

Bien espero que tenga suerte en su búsqueda, Hiashi-sama con su permiso solo vine a saludar espero que logren atrapar a ese bribon adiós

Y con eso el uchiha se parcho del palacio del Hyuuga, mientras tanto Gaara estaba pensativo con respecto a la nueva visión que tenia con Hinata los recuerdos de aquel sueño y de verla en camisón, lo tenian aturdido hasta que llego al palacio.

-¡GAARA-KUN!-exclamo feliz la hyuuga abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su mejilla

-H-Hinata-san, a mi tambien me da gusto verte y ¿los demás

-¿te refieres a Ten, Neji y papa están en el comedor te estábamos esperando

-Gracias Hinata-san

ha por cierto aun no me has dicho que soñaste

gaara quedo paralizado por la pregunta y no sabía

Que hacer.

-bien veras soñé que estábamos casados y

Teníamos 2 hermosos bebes

-¿hay mas?

-n-no hinata-san, sera mejor que no hagamos

-Esperar a su padre

Dijo dirigiéndose al comedor seguido de la peliazul

Aun confundida

contimuara

¿ **Que pasara en el torneo?, ¿hinata averiguara que soñaba? ¿gaara podrá advertidle el peligro a hiashi a tiempo? Descúbranlo en el proximo capitulo **


	6. cap 6 el torneo

**CAP 6 EL TORNEO.**

**Al día siguiente se dio inicio al torneo por el cual el vencedor poseería la mano de Hinata.**

—**bienvenidos, damas y caballeros al 6ª torneo en el que se decidirá quien desposara a la flor del país del fuego y obtener no sólo a la princesa también será coronado rey y gobernara Konoha.**

**La gente, gritaba y aplaudía pero en la cumbre de observación Hinata se sentía muy mal.**

"**no se que decir, 2 personas que aprecio pelearan por mi y no se, a quien darle mi apoyo por un lado esta mi **

**Mejor amigo y en el otro lado esta el amor de mi vida el hombre que me salvo de la muerte y a quien le he confesado mi amor sólo espero, que esto no afecte lo que ellos sienten por mi" pensó la princesa observando el primer combate.**

**Sasuke vs Suigetsu**

Sasuke, solo tubo que dar 2 golpes en el tórax y su oponente cayo al suelo fácilmente.

—ganado Sasuke-sama—

Sasuke solo espero a estar lejos de la muchedumbre para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Suigetsu.

—buena actuación nadie sospecho— admitió impresionado el uchicha — incluso a mi me engañaste.

Sabes que cualquier cosa la hago bien si hay dinero de por medio—respondió arrogante

Si lo se, y aquí tienes— dijo triunfante el moreno entregándole, una bolsa con oro.

Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted—finalizo el peli-blanco alejándose del estadio.

El siguiente encuentro fue ente Gaara y dozu.

Dozu inicio el combate con una patada frontal, Gaara la esquivo y respondió con un gancho al hígado Dozu se recupero y desenfundo su espada, al igual que Gaara.

Así comenzó una pequeña pelea de espadas en la que Gaara resulto vencedor al cortar la espada de su oponente a la mitad.

—el ganador es Sabaku no Gaara—

Luego de ese combate procigieron los otros competidores, hasta que solo quedaron 10:Gaara, Sasuke, un hombre llamado Nagato, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Zabuza, Shina y Kiba.

—bien en una semana iniciara la segunda fase del torneo, donde se decidirá al ganador.

Al terminar el discurso, todos retornaron a sus hogares ansiosos por saber quien sería el ganador y rey la semana entrante.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de sasuke.

—bien ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en caso de que no gane el torneo?—pregunto Sasuke a un misterioso hombre.

—fuerte y claro yo secuestrare a la princesa y matare al rey— respondió el individuo

—ahora hay nuevo planes— aclaro el pelinegro.

—¿Cuáles?— pregunto dudoso su cómplice.

—verás hay otra persona aparte de Hiashi-sama que debo eliminar si no gano el torneo—

—a ese tal Sabaku no Gaara, el es una amenaza potencial que debe se erradicada—

—bien, la semana entrante, pondremos en marcha la operación—

—perfecto— respondió triunfante el Uchiha.

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de Hiashi**

—¡Gaara-kun, felicidades exclamo contenta la peliazul abrazándose a el con fuerza.

gracias Hinata-san respondió el pelirrojo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Debo admitir que es mejor que Sasuke con la espada— confeso Neji algo impresionadoNo me sorprendería si llega a ganar—

Gracias Neji-san pero aún así no deboi confiarme, si subestimo a mi oponente las consecuencias serian desastrosas—

Es cierto, Gaara-san ningun enemigo debe tomarse a la ligera, sobre todo si se desconoce sus habilidades ocultas— admitió el Hyuuga

Tiene razón Neji-san, además me siento orgulloso de saber que Hinata-san es lo único que me hace seguir en este bobo torneo.

¿eso es cierto Gaara-kun? Pregunto Hinata interrumpiendo la conversación

Si hinata-san por ti iria al mismo infierno y volveria, incluso mataria a mil bandidos solo por vete sonreir como lo haces ahora. Respondio seductor el sabaku no

"siento que hago mal tercio, lo mejor será retirarme" pensó Nejo dirigiendose a la sala mientra Hina y gaara se daban un tierno beso

continuara


	7. sorpresas y secretos

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 7. SORPRESAS Y SECRETOS**

Gaara y Hinata se encontraban en un jardín lejano Hinata jugaba, bailaba y recogía algunas flores. Mientras tanto Gaara solo la observaba de cerca, era algo increíble que la futura gobernante de una nación fuera tan inocente y encantadora como si aun fuese una niña pequeña.

"_Una niña pequeña con unas curvas de infarto_" pensó para pero se regaño mentalmente por pensar en ella de esa forma, Hinata era mas que belleza era la primera persona que le demostraba cariño, afecto y respeto sin saber su titulo real, si ella se enterara de que era un príncipe seguro no lo comprendería, tal vez incluso creería que podría ser alguna trampa de su padre para comprometerla o algo así, lo único que sabía era que no le revelaría su verdadera identidad hasta estar listo el y ella.

En ese momento no se percato ni en que instante apareció el amor de su vida con un ramo de flores.

—¿Hinata?—

—son para ti— menciono feliz la chica entregándole el ramo en sus manos.

—que vergonzoso se supone que yo debería dártelas a ti no al reves.— respondió algo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

—lo se pero, si quieres tómalo como un incentivo de agradecimiento de parte mió. —

—¿Por qué?—

por no perder, sabes bien que si llegas a perder no podrás casarte conmigo, y yo te amo tanto. — menciono algo triste mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Descuida Hinata-chan yo no perderé el torneo eso de lo prometo, por el amor que sentimos los 2. —

Gaara-kun.— respondió conmovida la joven dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Pero lo que la pareja desconocía era que una figura desconocida los observaba con rabia y celos, esos celos eran por querer ser el quien la besara no ese hombre que apenas si había logrado llegar al la final eso era una deshonra para el pero pronto se lo pagaría.

"_ese imbesil quien se cree besando así a MI Hinata-san me las pagara ahora mas que nunca". _Pensó furico Sasuke intentando no aplastar el presente que tenía en sus manos.

Y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta se acerco a ellos justo cuando terminaron de besarse.

—perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?— pregunto el pelinegro arruinando la mágica atmósfera en la que ambos jóvenes se encontraban.

—Sasuke-san hola— saludo cortésmente Hinata mientras Gaara lo observaba receloso.

buenas tardes Hinata-san, he venido a entregarte un presente puesto que pronto será tu cumpleaños.— comento triunfante entregándole el regalo.

Gracias Sasuke-san—respondió contenta la chica.

Emm— menciono algo ofendido Gaara al ver que Sasuke ni lo saludo.

O perdone, señor Sabaku no, lo felicito por llegar a la final debo admitir que usted en un rival mas que formidable y espero verlo la semana que viene.— menciono con voz algo venenosa.

Lo mismo digo, Conde Uchiha, hasta la proxima semana y que gane el mejor— respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

En fin, nos vemos en la arena, adios y adios Hinata-san.— se despidió dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Valla idiota.— menciono enojado el pelirrojo antes de regresar al castillo con Hinata.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo**

Hiashi se encontra en su estancia leyendo un libro aprovechando que nadie ni siquiera Tenten y Neji se encontraban en casa, al fin tendría tiempo para el, pensó por un instante hasta que de repente alguien toca la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien se trataba.

—Dono ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso no puede un viejo amigo y aliado visitarte, Hiashi?— pregunto el emperador Dono fingiendo ofensa.

—no, por supuesto que no es una molestia, pero pensé que vendrías aquí mañana para los combates finales—

—si pero al oir mencionar un nombre familiar en uno de los participantes me dio interés de venir lo antes posible.—

**En la estancia**

Hiashi y Dono decidieron hablar mas del asunto en la estancia privada de Hiashi para hablar de todo lo que sucedió en esos días que Dono no sabía de su hijo.

—así que es verdad que mi hijo participa en ese torneo— comento impresionado el emperador de Suna.

—lamento no decirte antes pero— no pudo responder puesto que Dono decidió interrumpirlo.

—no estoy molesto al contrario me alegra que Gaara quiera esforzarse en algo pero mi pregunta es, ¿ que ganaría el en ese torneo?.— pregunto dudoso.

la mano de mi hija— respondió firme Hiashi.

Ya veo, si el gana nos beneficiaríamos bastan, con esa unión además así mi hijo tendría una hermosa reina a su lado cuando sea coronado como nuevo emperador. — comentó contento Dono.

¿El será tu heredero? pensé que Kankuro sería tu heredero—

Veras el renuncio al trono, se conformo con el titulo de marques y casarse con una noble.— comento algo desilocionado el hombre.

Ya veo, lamento eso.—

No te disculpes Hiashi, se que con Gaara no tengo nada que perder se que el es un gran guerrero yo me asegure de adiestrarlo bien, el ganara el derecho de desposar a tu bella hija y con eso nuestra alianza entre el país del fuego y el viento al fin se completara.— menciono contento Dono mientras bebía su te.

Tienes razón— respondió complacido Hiashi.

Luego de unas horas Dono decidió marcharse, aunque Hiashi le ofreció alojamiento se negó rotundamente, salió del palacio de Hiashi a pie el no era de los que le gustara llamar la atención lo que no sabía era que su querido hijo lo había visto.

—¿que haces aquí padre?— pregunto algo molesto

—¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Hijo.

Continuara.

**Bien aqui termina este capi agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Love Sephiroth**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Y**

**baunyoko**


	8. amor de padre

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 8. AMOR DE PADRE**

—¿que haces aquí padre?— pregunto algo molesto

—¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Hijo.— pregunto el emperador casi sin impactarse.

—si de verdad me gustaría saber por que, un hombre tan formal y orgulloso como tu vendría a Konoha una semana antes de los combates finales.— argumento Gaara al ver que su padre cambio su expresión de tranquila a impasible.

siendo franco, vine a verte a ti— respondió recobrando la paciencia.

A ¿enserio?, no sabía que te preocupabas por mi, pensé que Kankuro era tu heredero y que yo como príncipe era un inútil y que ya no me necesitabas para nada— comento algo ofendido el pelirrojo.

Hijo se que lo que te dije fue un error, en verdad lamento mucho haber dicho esas palabras, vine aquí para buscarte y decirte eso.— respondió Dono.

Así debe haber otra razón, no creo que hallas viajado desde el país del viento hasta acá solo para disculparte, seguro debes tener otra razón— argumento Gaara con algo de simpatía.

Si la verdad es que también vine para anunciarte que tu hermano renuncio a ser heredero y como tu hermana ya esta casa, tu eres ahora mi único heredero. — menciono algo hastiado Dono.

Así que, ¿ahora todo depende de mi?— pregunto algo confundido.

Así es — respondió su padre

Entiendo que el reino el importante pero, por ahora me estoy ocupando de un asunto que es igualmente importante. —

Lo se, es por la princesa ¿no?— Gaara se quedo un momento callado

Entonces es verdad, estas en esto solo por la princesa—

Y si es así que, yo luchare para estar a su lado no como tu, que solo te casaste con mi madre por conveniencia.—

En ese momento Gaara recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y cae al suelo mientras su padre lo mira con algo de rabia.

—¡ nunca digas que tu madre o ustedes no me importan por supuesto que si yo incluso hubiera muerto por tu madre la quería demasiado!—

—si la querías tanto, ¿ por que la dejaste morir? —

—no fue mi culpa te lo explicare.—

_**Suna 20 años atrás**_

_Sabaku no Dono era el escoltar oficial de la princesa Karura amigos desde pequeños nunca se separaban, al principio solo fue una amistad infantil hasta que crecieron y esa amistad paso hacer algo mas serio._

_Era amor inesperadamente esa amistad se convirtió en amor cosa que ambos sabían era prohibido de sentir entre ellos gracias a la ley de que solo nobles y gente de poder podían contraer nupcias con la princesa, pero aun así eso no fue un impedimento para ellos se siguieron viendo hasta que Karura cumplió los 18 años, cosa que alarmo a ambos ya que en esa fecha era el momento de buscar pretendiente para el trono y lo peor de todo es que Dono y Karura se reunían en secreto cosa que diño como resultado algo aterrador, Karura estaba embarazada, si no solucionaban el asunto pronto ambos pagarían por ello._

—_Dono ¿que haremos? Si mi padre se entera nos matara a los dos—_

—_no te preocupes conozco a un anciano al que le salve la vida y dice que hay un tesoro escondido en una caverna, con el me are rico y con esa fortuna podré desposarte y así no tendremos problemas.—_

—_¿Cómo puedes creer en una tonteria como esa, ni siquiera sabes si el dinero aun sigue hay puede que alguien mas se lo halla llevado aparte no sabes si ese anciano miente o no—_

—_aun así correré el riesgo, no permitiré que tu padre te torture por mi culpa—_

—_Dono—_

—_¿si?—_

—_suerte y regresa asalvo—_

—_lo hare—_

_Finalizada la conversación Dono partió a la susodicha caverna señala ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo._

_Sabía que la barriga de Karura crecería en cualquier momento si no se daba prisa ella y el sería ejecutados, o tal vez solo el y su hijo nonato._

_Decidió no pensar en ello era mejor concentrarse en obtener el dinero suficiente para convertirse en noble y poder ser digno de ella._

_Al llegar a la caverna donde supuestamente hallaría el oro, se acerco a ella y entro con sigilo pensando que tal vez lo seguian, al llegar al fondo no vio nada._

_Se frustro por un momento hasta que por accidente toco una piedra que lo llevo a un pasadizo secreto que lo llevo a un sitio totalmente sumergido por la oscuridad al prender una vela se alegro muchísimo por que lo que estaba debajo de el era oro mucho pero mucho oro._

_Al llenar todas sus bosas de oro decidió llevarlas poco a poco al pueblo para evitar que se las robaran, al mostrarle su nueva fortuna al viejo y enfermo emperador le permitió casarse con su hija, luego de 8 meses nació su hijo Kankuro y un mes después murió el padre de Kakura. _

_Y siendo el la pareja de su hija fue coronado emperador._

—bien eso explica como te casaste con mi madre, pero eso no explica lo que de verdad quiero saber como es que ella murió.—

eso no es algo que me quiero que sepas—

tengo que saberlo padre—

ella estaba muy débil al momento de tu parto.— Gaara lo escuchaba absorbo como si no creyese cada palabra que el decía.— tu madre al parir, se encontraba casi agonizando, no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar, ni yo tampoco pude hacer algo aun animándola, con la perspectiva de que te vería crecer y podría darte amor a ti y a tus hermanos lo único que obtuve de solo fueron unas palabras. —

¿que te dijo?— pregunto triste Gaara.

Que los cuidara a los 3 como yo la cuide a ella y que jamás olvidara el sacrificio que hice por nuestra familia—

¿Entonces yo… mate a mamá?— menciono horrorizado Gaara al borde del llanto.

No hijo—

¿¡como puedes decir eso q acaso no recuerdas que ni parto la mato!?—

No fuiste tu ella padecía de paludismo, fue eso la causa de su muerte no tu.— contesto algo molesto por la actitud de su hijo. — solo quiero que sepas que ella los amo a ti y a tus hermanos, ademas tienes que ganar ese torneo y casarte con la princesa, eso es lo que tu padre hubiera querido—

Lo haré padre — respondió ya calmado Gaara.

Bien entonces me retiro— menciono complacido el hombre retirándose.

Espera ¿no te quedaras aquí con Hiashi?— pregunto sorprendido su hijo.

No te preocupes tengo un lugar por aquí donde puedo quedarme mientras pasa la semana, nos vemos— luego de eso el hombre se retiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Adios padre—

"_ganare por ti madre y por ti Hinata no les fallare a las dos"_

**Aquí esta a petición del publico el capitulo 8 espero que les halla gustado y espero concebir muchos reviews bey.**

**agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Love Sephiroth**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Sayuri Koitsumi** **Y**

**baunyoko**


	9. ya son los combates finales

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto advertencia este episodio contiene lemon**

**Capitulo 10 punto de partida: ya son los combates finales.**

al amanecer Gaara despertó con los rayos del sol que iluminaban la Habitación al observar su recazo suspiro mas tranquilo al saber que su experiencia con ella había sido mas que solo un sueño recordó con placer una de tantas veces que la hizo suya esa noche.

_Hinata se encontraba encima de el mientras movía con ahínco sus caderas, al tiempo que Gaara besaba su cuello, pechos y abdomen poco falto para que ambos llegaran a la cumbre de sus placeres. Hinata calló encima de su amado con la respiración acelerada mientras este acariciaba su espalda._

—_Hina, debemos terminar—decía Gaara con el cansancio reflejado en su voz._

—_no aun no quiero, que esto acabe— menciono insinuante Hinata mientras con todo el pensar del mundo se quito de encima de el sacando el miembro que había albergado media hora en ella, para comenzar_ _a tocar mientras lamía el cuello de Gaara de forma sugerente._

_¿que intentas— pregunto divertido el hombre. Algo que te gustara menciono insinuante la chica mientras se colocaba bajo las sabanas._

_Mientras acariciaba y lamía el pene de Gaara, este por su parte respondía con unos gruñidos y leves gemidos que en cierta forma le encantaban a la chica, no pudiéndolo soportar mas Gaara volteo a Hinata para que quedara a espaldas de el._

_sabes no me gusta que hagas eso— respondió algo divertido el hombre mientras besaba y lamía la espalda de su amada, Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de lo que el quisiera hacerle a ella hasta que sintió como el levantaba levemente sus caderas y abría sus piernas con delicadeza—no te preocupes todo saldrá bien— le susurro al oído mientras se introducía en ella poco a poco en ella, la joven aferro sus manos a las sabanas al sentir tal placer incluso el roce de ese miembro abriéndola las envestidas no se hicieron esperar, Gaara la penetro como si jamás la volvería a ver aunque tal vez ese seria el caso, pero eso no les importaba._

_Ahh gaara sigue—_

_Hina… hinata…— menciono al eyacular en ella._

Gaara recordaba con alegría eso hasta que sintió movimiento a su lado bajo la vista para encontrarse con su hermosa princesa a su lado algo que le dio mucha paz .

—Gaara-kun, me tengo que ir, a mi cuarto antes de que mi padre y los demás— menciono apenada mientras se levantaba y se bestia— nos vemos después menciono feliz mientras lo besaba con suavidad en los labios.

Gaara quedo satisfecho con eso aprovecho su partida par vestirse el también.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de Sasuke**

señor ya son los combates finales—

lo se, lo se, yugo prepara mi espada hoy será un día interesante.— comento triunfante el Uchiha mientras se retiraba a su encuentro.

Parece que sera un día pesado para todos si el no gana— comento triste Yugo temiendo lo peor.

**Ahora todos estan reunidos en el estadio **

Damas y caballeros al fin lo que todos habían estado esperando los combates finales, del rey—

La gente grita emocionada dirigiendo a los seis últimos combatientes.

los combates finales seran entre : Gaara vs deidara, kiba vs shino, sasuke vs nagato. Comienzen.

Así comenzaron los combates finales shino y kiba pedieron ambos por utilizar atakes cada uno mas fuerte que el otro y ambos resultaron perdiendo, Gaara derroto a Deidara con una técnica especial estilo esgrima, mientras tanteen el combate de sasuke con Nagato, al principio ambos ivan al mismo nivel y ninguno parecía ceder hasta que sasuke hizo un salto lateral para quedar detrás de Nagato y atacarlo por la espalda y así ganar el encuentro.

al parecer tenemos dos finalista les daremos un descanso para que se preparen, y recuerden el ganador se casara con la princesa.—

**tras bastidores**

ni pienses que ganaras, no permitiré que ningún pobre diablo se quede con lo que por derecho es mió— menciono amenazador el Uchiha dirigiéndose con odio al sabaku no.

n odio al sabaku no.

¿perdón digiste algo?— pregunto sin importancia el pelirrojo enfureciendo al castaño.

Ya veras — finalizo ofendido Sasuke mientras ambos se dirigian a la arena

**En la arena**

aquí estan como todos lo esperaban el combate final Sasuke uchiha vs sabaku no Gaara, contrincantes COMIENZEN.—

CONTINUARA agradecimiento a:

**Love Sephiroth**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Sayuri Koitsumi** **Y**

**baunyoko**

**uzumaki-zoe y**

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**kittirasi**


	10. Gaara VS Sasuke

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto **

**Capitulo 11 Gaara vs Sasuke (el complot secreto será revelado)**

"_Será sencillo este imbecil no podrá hacer nada con mis conocimientos avanzados en escrima, artes marciales y modos de pelea no creo que este simple **novato** pueda vencerme" _pensó credulo Sasuke cuando el censor dió la orden del comienzo del combate.

Al comenzar el combate ambos toparon sus espadas pero lo arreclaron al retirarlas de momento ambos contendientes moenzaron a intentar cortarse el uno al otro pero, sin exito ninguno tenía la intensión de perder aparte había mucho en juego no solo por que el ganador sería el rey de toda esa nación tambien estaba en juego poseer a la mujer mas bella y _"pura"_ de todo el país del fuego pero aun así ninguno de los dos parecia ceder, aunque ambos no tenían ningun rasguño mentalmente se encontraban frustrados ninguno de ellos sabía como vencer al otro eran tan similares pero a la vez tan diferentes pero una cosa estaba clara ninguno de lso dos quería perder, por nada en el mundo pensaban hacerlo no señor.

Ambos no ívan a perder, pero como nada en la vida es seguro uno de los dos tenía que perder y ese fue Sasuke, Gaara al ver que Sasuke y el eran exactamente iguales en las tecnicas basicas de la espada, no había mas opción que utilizar una tecnica secreta que Baki y su padre le habían advertido que podría ser una arma de dos filos, por su nivel de dificultad aparte de que si no lograba atinarle al oponente el prodría morir.

Obsevo como Sasuke se aproximaba hacia el sin mas se pusó en posición de combate para utilizar la tecnica final el rensuizen, que consistía en que Gaara tendría que elevar la espada a 60° grados arriba y luego alinearla unos 120° al este justo en el lado vulnerable del contrincante pero el proble recaía principalmente en, que si el fallaba el movimiento caería herido al suelo y eso era lo menos conveniente en ese momento.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar era ahora o nunca, al acercarce su enemigo no tubo mas opción que actuar, espero a que Sasuke se acercara lo suficiente para poner en practica a rensuizen propinandole un golpe critico en el pecho y tumbandolo en el suelo.

— y el ganador y nuevo rey es Sabaku no Gaara—

la decisión fue tomada con algunas ovaciones y algunos pucheros por parte del público, pero quien salio mas dólido fue Sasuke, aun furioso y avergonzado salia a duras penas de la arena de combate.

_"me las pagaras"_pensó furioso mientras lo atendian, en ese moneto apareció una figuar misteriosa.

— ya era hora de que llegaras Yahiko— se dirigió algo furioso al mencionada pero se contuvo no era su culpa lo que paso. — ahora ya es tú momento de actuar hoy mismo quiero que mates a Hiashi.— ordeno sin rodeos.

—¿y quien se encargara del otro trabajo?— pregunto dudoso el hombre de pelo naranja.

—ya lo hizo otra persona.— respondió frio el Uchiha marchandose aun vendado a su castillo.

**mientras tanto en el castillo de Sasuke**

Hinata se encontraba inconciente sobre una cama se aterro al ver ue estaba atada de pies y manos y que no estaba en su hogar.

_"pero como"_ pensó asustada la chica.

—valla al fin despiertas.— se volteo al escuchar una voz familiar.

—¿Sasuke?—pregunto confundida y aterrada a la vez.

—si amor mio soy yo y creo que ya es hora que tome lo que es mio—menciono lujurioso mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

**mientras tanto en el palacio de Hiashi**

Yahiko se encontraba justo al frente de la alcoba de Hiashi al abrir la puerta fue recivido por una pila de guardias.

—¿pero que?—pregunto dudoso el asesino sin saber su situación.

— veras ¿recuerdas aun sujeto, cuyo apodo era el enterrador?—

—si ¿si pero eso llega al caso?—

— vera ese hombre era nada mas y nada menos que, Sabaku no Gaara encubierto el lo engaño para saber cada detalle de su plan y el de su jefe aunque, afirma que usted no revelo quien era la mente maestra detras, de este intento de asesinato, igualmente sabemos como hacerlo hablar.— menciono sadico el guadia.

— lo lamento pero ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba— respondió insolente Yahiko matandose frente a sus ojos.

—demonios, ahora nunca sabremos la identidad de ese imbecil— menciono disgustado el guardia.

—descuiden al menos ya estoy asalvo, es lo unico que importa ahora— contesto calmado Hiashi.

derrepente Neji entro ajitado por la puerta, se miraba muy preocupado.

—¿que pasa Neji?—

—ES HINATA LA HAN SECUESTRADO¡—

**mientras tanto en el palacio de Sasuke.**

Sasuke se encontraba encima de Hinata, mientras ella se retorcia intentando safarce de su agarre, pero sin exito Sasuke era mas fuerte que ella, Hinata lloraba pidiendo a gritos que la dejara en paz pero, Sasuke no la escuchaba estaba como poseido.

— no te resistas amor, sabes que me perteneces.—decia lascivo mientras intentaba desnudarla.

— s-sueltame por favor.— rugó Hina, con lagrimas en sus ojos perlados.

—disfrutemos la noche ademas ¿quien te auxiliara ahora?

—yo— respondió una voz

— tu esta vez te matare.—

continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**love sephiroth**

**akasunaLoveCristina**

**baunyoko**

**uzumaki zoe**

**Sayuri koitsumi y**

**Kittirasi**

**por favor dejenme reviews o si no.**

**no volvere a escribir se los advierto por favor es que tal vez ya no pueda escribir mas adelante por favor denme su opinion se los agradecería mucho por favor espero ver su opinion no sean malas.**


	11. la batalla final

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Capitulo 12 la batalla final **

Sasuke miraba rabioso a Gaara no permitiria que ese imbecil le quitara lo que tanto trabajo le costo optener, por su parte Gaara analizaba la situación; Sasuke con esa herida que tenía sería muy fácil de vencer pero aun así no debía confiarse podría ser que Sasuke tubiera algo bajo la manga así que no debía bajar la guardía ni un segundo.

Hinata observaba con temor la escena ademas nunca pensó que su amigo Sasuke fuese capaz de secuestrarla e intentar violarla, quizas fue por que nunca supo sus sentimientos hacia ella a parte que el dibió sentirse celoso por su amor hacia Gaara pero ahora lo que debía importarle es que la vida de dos personas importantes para ella estaban a punto de batirse a duelo y ella en esos momentos era muy impotente solo tendría que esperar un milagro.

Mientras tanto Hiashi y Neji encontraban en una encrusijada ahora que la única fuente de información se había eliminado a si misma y su informante no se encontraba solo les quedaba una esperanza.

—¿tu crees que Gaara, conoce al culpable?— pregunto Neji, con cierto interes.

—quiza, si no lo supiera estaria aqui con nosotros seguro fue a salvar a Hinata, solo espero que ambos recresen asalvo— fue lo ultimo que dijo de ultimo el hombre mientras contemplaba el orizonte, esperando que su hija y su futuro yerno recresran asalvo,

En ese momento; Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban en pelna batalla esta vez parecia que Sasuke tener la ventaja, en mas de una vez parecia que iba a perforar su pecho, como en ese momento en lo único que pasaba por su mente era la mera intención de matarlo, costara lo que costara.

en uno de esos intentos de asesinato Sasuke termino destruyendo un mueble con un solo corte, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos aparte de Sasuke por su herida anterior estaban heridos, ambos estaban cansados pero igual ninguno pensaba rendirse.

—¿como la secuestraste?— pregunto furioso, mientras Sasuke lo observaba con una expresión de odio.

—no fue tan difícil, Nagato me hizo el favor mientras pelabamos el entro al castillo para extraer a mi hermoso tesoro, el que debería preguntarte algo soy yo ¿como supiste?— pregunto con algo de serenidad.

—solo dire un nombre; Yahiko, no fue muy di´fícil el no sabía que, "el enterrador" era yi— menciono sin pudor el chico.

despertando la ira entera que tenía cotenida Sasuke, haciendo que explotara en ese instante Sasuke se acerca lo mas posible a el para intentar cortarlo, Gaara con solo mover su espada al punto blanco de la de Sasuke, provoco que se rompiera antes de cualquier impacto.

Al estar desarmado Sasuke se alejo rápidamente de el para buscar un sable que tenía escondido Gaara aprovecho para desatar a Hinata, pero antes de qeu ambos salieran Sasuke les impidió el paso.

Gaara tubo qeu alejar a Hinata mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Sasuke al parecer ninguno de los dos parecia ceder hasta qeu repentinamente en el último impacto que dieron uss armas (debido a que ambos combatientes se alejaron y golpearon con fuerza sus sables) ambos destrozarón sus armas.

Comenzando un violento desafió cuerpo a cuerpo Sasuke le dió un golpe inicial en el cuello a Gaarta, el cuál respondió con una patada a tración haciando que Sasuke cayera al suelo. Este aprovecho para tomarlo des pie y estar en las mismas condiciones una vez en el suelo ambos continuaron la pelea, luego de unos golpes en algunos puntos vitales de Sasuke, el Uchiha termino completamente indefenso.

Al intentar darle el último Golpe Hinata lo detuvo.

—Hinata ¿por que lo defiendes? este hombre intento violarte y matar a tu padre— pregunto Gaara un tanto confundido.

—si, pero el merece otra oportunidad para enmendarse— argumento Hinata.

—pero ¿que haremos para explicar quien es el lider del atentado contra tu padre?—

—ya veremos que hacer pera solucionarlo pero por favor no llevemos esto a más. — suplico la chica mirandolo con ternura.

—bien, tendre que mentir respecto a esto, pero necesitamos una prueba para qeu me crean.—

—yo quiza pueda dartela— agregó Sasuke con melancolía.

—si y ¿como lo háras?— pregunto con desconfianza el pelirrojo.

—mi sirviente puede rasgar y mancahr unas ropas con sangre, eso ayudaría—contesto aun dolido por su derrot.

—igual ¿como podemos confiar en ti despues de lo que has hecho?—

—admito que fuí un grandisimo idiota, parte ahora entiendo que Hinata-san nunca será mía solo espero que despues de esto ustedes dos sean felices juntos— confeso rendido mientras se retiraba.

En cuestion de minutos llego Yugo conlas ropas que Sasuke prometió.

Al salir del castillo de Sasuke fueron rumbo al castillo de Hiashi. Justo en frente de este se encontraban Hiashi y Neji quienes vieron con preocupación y asombro a ambos jóvenes regresar.

—¡Gaara Hinata ¿se encuantran bien?!— preguntaron ambos al acercarse a ellos.

Alpercatarse de que los dos se encontraban sanos y salvos luego de entregarles las "pruebas" de qeu el conspirador había "muerto".

Neji y Hiashi quedaron satisfechos.

—bien, si ya no hay mas problems entonces pronto celebraremos su boda— comento féliz y complacido Hiashi.

—si no solo será la union de dos personas tambien sera la union de dos reinos.— agrego de segundo Neji.

—¿que quieren decri con eso?— pregunto confundidad Hinata.

—verás, Hina yo soy el principe de Suna, no pude decirtelo por que tu pensarías que esto era un matrimonio arreglado o algo así, ademas tu no me hubieras creído antes medolía en el alma mentirte pero si ya no confias mas en mi lo comprendería— argumento arrepentido Gaara.

Derrepente sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla era Hinata quien besaba con ternura.

—noimporta eso ahora lo que inmporta es qeu al fin estaremos juntos eso es lo que importa— comento feliz la Hyuuga.

besando sus labios mientras Gaarale correspiondía.

continuara.

**agradecimientos a**

**uzumaki zoe**

**lovesephiroth**

**akausunalovecristina**

**baunkoyo y **

**urihime uchiha**


	12. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de naruto no son míos son de masashi kisimoto **

**capitulo 13 un final féliz**

al día siguiente como todos esperaban era la gran boda entre Hinata y Gaara ahora que se había revelado la verdadera identidad del joven aun así la gente esta anciosa por ver, al fin completa la union entre el fuego y el viento cosa que que alegro a muchos menos a Sasuke que aun tenía que admitir que el coraz+on de su Hinata jámas le perteneció a el pero igual tubo que asistir a la seremonía.

la seremonía hábia uniciado como se espereba los invitados de todas partes del mundo habían venido hay sol+o para ver a los novios, inclusive gente que jámas habían visto ambos reyes habían asistido pero igual la fiesta era para todos en aunque aun no iniciaba la llegada de los novios al altar la multitud estaba muy emocionada. Pero al parecer Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa.

—nunca había hecho esto antes no se si pordre hacerlo Temari— comento algo nerviosa Hinata mientras se ajustaba el vestido de novia.

—no, te preocupes si sabes que el te ama y ademas no debes decepcionar a todo el mundo ahora ese es tu momento yo ya vivi el mio.—respondió algo elancolica y féliz Temari mientras ayuda a Hinata con la parte de atras del vestido.

Hinata se sintió reconfortada con esas palabras, unque termino pensando muchas interrogantes como por ejemplo ¿cuantas personas habría hay? ¿Gaara huiria o se quedaría para casarse? la ultima pregunta la dejo ms pensativa aun, aunque sabía que el la quería no estaba segura si en una parroquia frente a todos aceptaria hacer semejante compromiso sin equivocarse o que haría ella que pasaría en el altar al dar sus votos pero al recordar los calidos labios de su amado recupero el valor para dar por seguro que su desicion era la correcta.

Para Gaara la situación era casi similar solo que peor el no estav¿ba seguro de poder desen volverse frente a tanta gente incluso le entraron las ganas de salir huyendo de hay, pero al recordar que en ese lugar lleno de gente era donde iba a casarse con el amor de su vida y no habría mas que decir el no serendiria.

Era el momento de que Hina llegara al altar, Gaara se encontraba en su puesto junto al cura que daba la seremonia Kankuro era el padrino y Temari al dama de honor y algunas chicas se juntaron para seguirle al parecer todo esta bien, hasta que al fin llego Hinata con un hermoso vestido color blanco gracias a que no revelo lo que hizo con Gaara el punto era que se veía deslumbrante, preciosa. Aunque Gaara no se quedo atras ya que se veía muy guapo con ese traje seremonial de Suna ya junto en el altar ambos se tomaron de las manos y escucharon atentamente al sacerdote.

—Hinata aceptas a Gaara como tu esposo?—

—acepto—contesto féliz.

—¿y tu, Gaara aceptas a Hinata como tu esposa?—

—si, acepto.—contesto féliz el joven estrechando las manos de su amada.

—bien, y apuede besar la novia—

justo despues se dieron unl largo y hermoso beso, aunque no todos disfrutaban el espectaculo Sasuke pudo ver al amor de su vida en brazos de otro aunque le doliera admitirlo eso era lo mejor, peor cuando menos se lo espero hablo su hermano.

—hola, Sasukito ¿por que tan triste hoy?

—que te importa Itachi.—contesto cortante.

—te presento a tu prometida, su nombre es Karin viene del pais del cielo—explico Itachi buscando a la auludida Sasuke no se lo pudo creer era muy bella no tan bella como Hinata pero bella al fin y al cabo su corazon se acerero al ver que se sonrojo al saludarlo.

—mucho gusto —contesto feliz sabía que con ella sería al fin féliz.

Mientras tanto Gaara y Hinata se dirigian a Suna donde al fin serian por siempre felices juntos solo ellos dos al llegar Hinata se combio a ropa estilo arabe y fue a su habitacion conyugal con Gaara donde al fin le cumpliria su sueño de tener Hijo. ¿fin?.

**aqui les traigo el posible ultimo episodio si quieren un epilogo tienen que votar en sus reviews si o no bien agradecimientos a:**

**akusunalovecristina**

**lovesephiroth**

**uzumkizoe **

**baunkoyo**

**y**

**orihime uchiha**


	13. epilogo

**Los personajes de naruto no son míos son de masashi kisimoto lemon leve**

**Epilogo**

Los recien casados llegaron a Suna por la noche, al llegar Hinata quedo impresionada por el enorme palacio era de verdad espectacular con un estilo mas o menos arabe con muchas columnas en los costados era esplendido, el interior era aun mas hermoso era una elegante estancia a deci verdad demasiado elegante incluso aun mas elegante que su castillo igual ahora lo que importaba era que era la nueva dueña de ese castillo.

Gaara con delicadeza la subió en brazos por las escaleras mientras ella se sostenía de su cuello era algo magico aunque ya lo habían hecho antes, pero nunca lo habían hecho como marido y mujer era algo muy cautivador que sin lugar a dudas ninguno de los dos podía resistir.

Al llegar a la habitación Gaara deposito gentilmente a la chica en la enorme cama, para luego posarse el sobre ella con cuidado de no caerle encima, en cuestion de minutos ambos terminaron sin ropa Hinata gemía descontroladamente mientras Gaara la penetraba salvajemente cada vez, mas rapido cada vez mas profunto hasta que los dos llegaron al climax.

Nueve meses despues, Hinata dió a luz a dos bellos bebes a un varoncito tal y como Gaara lo soñó era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes a quien llamaron Kyo y a su hermosa peliazul con ojos perla a quien llamaron Kami.

—son hermosos ¿verdad?—pregunto con algo de cansancio Hinata sosteniendo a Kyo.

—si tan hermosos como su madre— contesto féliz el pelirrojo observando a su querida Hija mientras la sostenía.

Eso momento fue inolvidable para ambos ese día llegaron Kankuro y Temari con sus respectivas parejas, tambien vinieron Hiashi, Neji y Tenten hasta Sasuke con su nueva esposa Karin y su hermoso hijo Ren un perqueño niño con el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, que a penas era una semana mayor que los bebes de ellos la fiesta de los bebes fue magnifica y Kyo y Kami lo disfurtaron por igual.

Nada podía ser mas perfecto que eso al fin juntos, en paz y con sus hijos nada podría ser mejor, 5 años despues Kyo y Kami corrian por todo el palacio acompañados de Ren mientras jugaban a las traes, todo iba bien hasta que los tres chocaron con Hinta por accidente.

—mamá lo siento ¿estas bien?—preguntaron Kyo y Kami

— ¿no se lastimo?—pregunto preocupado Ren.

—no se precupen niños no es nada—contesto como si nada la mujer levantandose al instante.

—¿mami nos cuentas una historia?—pregunto con ternura la pequeña Kami.

—por supuesto linda, ¿que quieren que les cuente?—

—de como papá vencio al papa de Ren— propuso Kyo.

—no, de como papá conocio a mi mami— propuso Ren.

—que tal si les cuento todas—finalizo Hinata.

los tres niños estubieron deacuerdo luego de relatarles lis hechos los infantes se durmieron, justo cuando Hinata iba a marcharse unos fuertes brazos tomaron su cintura.

— ¿a donde vas?—pregunto incinuante Gaara.

—a la sala—contesto Hinata como si nada.

—mejor vamos al cuarto—propuso lujuriso Gaara

—no aun estan los niños, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez—

—bien igual eperare hasta la noche.— finalizo para luego darle un beso leve.

eso era perfecto su reino su familia y sus nuevos amigos y como dicen ellos a veces que importa la diferencia.

fin

**aqui termina el epilogo espero que lo disfruten y kittirasi si quiero el dibujo gracias.**

**agradecimientos especiales a:**

**lovesephiroth**

**akasunalovecristina**

**uzumaki zoe**

**baunkoyo**

**kittirasi y**

**orihime uchiha**


End file.
